Occupation Fascination
by StellaMuffins
Summary: They have these awesome jobs. They're pros at it. And heck, they wouldn't have it any other way. Drabble containing Conflicting, SoulSilver, and Twinleaf. —Ya know, the usual that I write. :3


_**Conflicting - Crime Scene Investigator  
**_

"So... What do we have here..." the brunet mumbled, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Picking up a blood-stained necklace, Green pulled the item close to his face, examining it. Tapping his chin, he nodded and scribbled a few notes on his notepad. He sighed, frowning slightly at the blood of an innocent person on the necklace.

A typical day of work at the crime scene.

Green and his partner were called in this time for the crime. Apparently, a woman in her mid-thirties was brutally murdered by an unidentified suspect at her apartment. When Green and his partner arrived, the poor building looked deserted. Books and glass were all over the floor, giving the signal that the woman was obviously trying to defend herself, but ended up failing to do so. There was blood staining the carpet in the living room, and it seemed to trail to the kitchen.

Green wasn't that surprised by the view of the crime scene. He was used to it by now.

"We've got what we're lookin' for!" Green shouted over his shoulder. He waved his hand, signaling for his partner.

Sporting all black, another brunette skipped her way though the apartment building—or the scene of the crime—and stopped next to Green. "Oh really? What do ya got?" She snatched the necklace, and observed it. "Well, well, well... Looks like you beat me to it this time!"

Green grinned at her, pulling out a specialized ziplock bag. "Hell yeah I did. You can't beat me to the evidence every single time, Leaf."

Leaf giggled, and steadily put the necklace into the bag. "But I always do, _sweetie_~" she teased, pecking his cheek.

Green froze, almost dropping his notepad onto the scene of the crime. How does she always manage to catch him by surprise? "L-Leaf! D-Don't do that!"

Leaf's giggle turned into a laugh at Green's sudden nervousness. "Be careful, butterfingers!~ Don't want to mess up anything at the scene of the crime!~"

"Shut up, dammit!" The male growled, standing up sharply.

Leaf wrapped her small arms around him, sighing. "I was just playing~ You're so cute when you're nervous!"

"Dammit Leaf!" He stuttered, blushing.

"C'mon silly, let's go back to the lab." She sang, skipping towards the door.

Green just stood there, facepalming in embarrassment.

* * *

_**SoulSilver - Surgeon**_

"OH ARCEUS MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" A random man hollered in pain at the emergency room of Goldenrod Medical Center. He rolled around the hospital bed, flinching in pain. "SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! AAAHHHH!" He clutched his stomach rather painfully, panting roughly.

The doors from the ER suddenly slammed open, revealing the head doctor of the said room. The redhead swiftly walked over to the man rolling around in pain, glaring daggers at him. He stopped at the head of the bed, his silvery eyes scanning his vital signs on the chart that was present to him. "What's the problem here?"

"He apparently has an inflamed appendix." Another doctor walked from behind the redhead, fixing the stethoscope around her neck. Sighing, she brushed a lock of her brown hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Oh really?" the redhead questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette nodded, fixing her lab coat. "Yup. Poor fella. So, Silver, are we gonna operate on him or not?"

Silver chuckled suddenly. He was notorious at the hospital for being one of the best doctors there.

And for being rather sarcastic and cruel to the patients. "Sucks for him. I may not. Serves the fucker for being weak."

"I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!" the man yelled, grabbing the bed sheets. "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Silver turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He smirked as the man only yelled in more pain. "Good, cause I'm not gonna operate on your ass."

Lyra sighed, and then smiled. She was so used to his behavior; it was a second nature to the redhead. "Silver, just save the poor man's life."

"Nah, he can suffer," Silver said haughtily. He turned on his heel and started to walk away. He stopped suddenly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from back. Lyra tiptoed, placing her mouth _very close_ to his ear.

"Silv... If you save this man... We'll play doctor at home... And I'll get to _save_ your life~" Lyra purred in a seductive voice, making Silver shudder in delight.

The redhead took a very deep breath, his fingers slowly tracing hers that were wrapped around him. "Really... Alright then," he whispered, smirking. He turned around, walking back to the man hollering in pain. "ALRIGHT YOU WEAKLING YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!" He yelled at him, slapping on some surgical gloves.

Because if he died, Lyra wouldn't save his life back at home.

* * *

_**Twinleaf - News Reporters**_

"So authorities have no clues as to who the suspects are," the bluenette said professionally, grabbing hold of her microphone. She kept a blank face, just like any other time she would report. "Reporting live from Hearthome City, this is Dawn Berlitz, back to you at the studio."

"And... cut!" the cameraman blurted, turning off the camera. He chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Well Dawn, you did great! Covered that story like a pro!"

Dawn gave the blonde a sweet smile. "Thanks, Barry! I always try my best!" She tucked a strand of her blue locks behind her ear, unbuttoning a few buttons on her blazer.

Barry nodded, twiddling his thumbs together. "S-So Dawn... Our report here is done..."

"I know, silly," Dawn giggled, walking back to the news van.

Barry followed suit, carrying the camera on his shoulders. "So I was wondering... If well... You'd like to... Oh I don't know... Go grab something to eat?"

Dawn stopped, eyeing the boy with those dark blue eyes that made the blonde's heart flutter. "It depends..."

Barry frowned slightly. "On what?"

She walked up to him, and pecked his nose in a cute, loving way. "Only if you buy me some ice cream afterwards~"

He grinned widely, and snaked an arm around her waist. "Of course! Anything for you, Dawn!"

They both then quickly put all their equipment away in the van rather messy, and hopped into the van. Barry turned on the engine, and drove to the quickest ice cream stand.

Oh how he loved his job.

* * *

**A/N: Even more drabbles. WHEEE!~ **

**I somehow got this idea when serving myself some Cheerios earlier today. XD WTH IKR. **

**AND AMG GREEN IS A CSI AND I JUST— /CRIES**

**FFFFFFF- GAIS. AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT WOULD PAY _ANYTHING_ TO HAVE SILVER TREAT ME AS A DOCTOR. OH DEAR ARCEUSS YESSSSS AND OMG YES LYRA. SHOW SILVER WHO'S THE DOMINANT ONE HERE. /SLAPPED DOWN**

**AND OH YOU BARRY. I** **apologize if the Twinleaf was rushed. I just couldn't find a proper job for the both of them. .-.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!~**

**Haven't said this in a while.. So... R & R! :3 Review! I'd love to hear your feedback! ;w; It helps me to become a better writer! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajirir.**


End file.
